


Gears Turn Smoother With Oil Or Alcohol

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hot, steaming night together in a drunken bliss leads Armin and Eren to wake up and go for seconds. But who knew that sex would be so difficult when sober?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gears Turn Smoother With Oil Or Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raevell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raevell/gifts).



Against the odds, Armin and Eren’s first kiss was a disaster.

Their teeth were in the way, for one. For two, Eren’s tongue was harder than Armin had ever realized tongues to be, and as it probed around in his mouth, it felt like someone had shoved two fingers inside and tried to feel up his molars. Concentrating on what he was doing, with such a violation, became a challenge.

Eren’s breath reeked as well, teeth and tongue aside, and though Armin’s was probably not much better, this early morning, he hadn’t expected it to invade his nostrils as such. And as if the kissing itself wasn’t enough, Eren’s hands were clumsy, trying to move perhaps soothingly over his back, but his movements were too hasty, and the rough fabric of Armin’s shirt didn’t make it easier. Ultimately, it just felt like he was just trying to roll out Armin’s back like dough.

But in all fairness, Armin probably wasn’t doing much better. He was trying to keep his hands around Eren’s neck, but he had trouble getting his elbows free from the already strong hold, and when he finally reached around he realized that he had no idea what to do with his hands. Hold onto Eren’s shoulders? Just try to hold hands with himself? Attempt to reach further down and caress Eren’s back? He was utterly clueless.

Then there were their noses, and the way they had no idea how to tilt their heads. Since their teeth kept grind against each other painfully, they tried to move, but their noses said nope, try something else. Especially Armin’s prominent round tip was in the way, and he assumed that Eren regretted calling it “cute” in his confession leading up to this.

Yet despite all of the awkwardness and discomfort, Eren seemed adamant to not give up trying to make it right. In his arms, Armin had more or less settled for letting his hands rest gently upon the shoulders, and his mouth was slack, tongue just barely moving, dispassionately. But Eren stayed strong, trying to make something wonderful of it happen, even as the continued kissing produced more salvia than they could contain in their mouths, and spit started to drip down from the sloppy kisses.

Even Eren could admit defeat, Armin learnt then, and though it took his friend much aggravation, he finally released Armin and took a step back. Immediately, both went to wipe their mouths with their sleeves.

“Was it better yesterday?” he asked with a frown. “I remember it being better yesterday.”

“We didn’t kiss yesterday,” Armin said. “We just… ah.” His cheeks gained that red colour called a blush, as he trailed off, a waving hand motion accompanying his embarrassment.

“I remember kissing,” Eren said, stubbornly, as he folded his arms over his chest.

“You did kiss someone,” Armin said, still red. “It wasn’t me though. If you wonder why you have a black eye…”

Eren’s hand shot up to touch his face, and he felt how he was swollen around his left eye, which stung to touch.

Armin decided to not relay how it had happened, since the very tale was uncomfortable for personal reasons as well. Last night they had both been drinking, alongside their friends and comrades, and Eren had yelled “Armin!” upon which he had slung an arm around a short blondie who most certainly was not his best friend, and kissed her.

Ymir’s right hook could be seen as an overreaction, but she had claimed self-defence, as Armin had nursed Eren and led him groggily away from the scene.

That was how they had ended up in this room, in fact; it was someone’s private chambers, but no details of décor could tell them who; and the alcohol and the slurred “I love yours” had led to a wild night of mostly forgotten sexual acts. Probably.

All of this was why, upon waking the next morning, the boys nearing manhood had been plagued with headaches and romantic feelings, and confessed that they hadn’t been quite as drunk as they had pretended to be. In turn, this had led to compliments, truths masquerading as flirting, and their first kiss, which they had hoped to be just as amazing as they remembered their drunken love making to be.

Cue their understandable disappointment, when they turned out to be horrible at it.

“Let’s try again,” Eren decided, and he reached to grab Armin’s hand. In response, Armin took a step back. “Come on Armin.”

“Maybe kissing just isn’t for us…”

“What are you even saying?” Eren scowled. “Of course it is. You said so, you said you loved me, right? And I said I loved you. So kissing is only natural.”

Armin bit his lip nervously. They were already a bit swollen from their first attempt.

Expression softening, Eren stepped closer and put his hands on Armin’s arms, reassuringly stroking him. “I’ll do better this time,” he said. “I promise.”

Thinking over it took a while, but even as he remembered the probing, Armin couldn’t help but feel the urge to lean up and smash their lips together, not when Eren looked so alluring, his eyes so hazy and beautiful, and his hair so dishevelled from the night before.

“All right,” he decided, finally. “But try to… I mean, we can try without tongue first, okay? And let’s mind our teeth.  Oh, and you should move your hands slower, and I’ll keep my hands on your waist too. Also, if we both tilt our heads to-“

Eren cut him off impatiently, bored with the lecture. For as much as he claimed to respect Armin’s opinions, and for as often as he let Armin rant without interruption, there were times he thought that Armin could save the talking. This was such a time.

Miraculously, their second kiss was even worse, since Eren’s idea of interrupting Armin did not take in consideration that Armin’s first reaction upon a tongue shoved into his mouth would be to bite down. Thus ended the kiss with Eren stumbling back and cursing.

“I’m sorry,” said Armin, but his voice was drowned out by Eren’s vocalized pain.

Their words to each other, just moments ago, had been so sweet and pure. Eren had sworn his loyalty like Armin would have had any reason to doubt him, and Armin had told of the moment he fell in love. They had said “you are so kind” and “you are so cute” and “I really love your eyes” and “I really love your nose”. Going from that, to poorly executed kisses brought about a depressing change in the atmosphere.

Finally the raving ended, and Eren slumped down to sit on the edge of the bed. He had a hand up to cover his mouth, and was glowering at the non-offensive floor next to where Armin was standing.

Fearing spontaneity like the would-be second kiss if he spoke again, Armin was silent, observing Eren’s silent rage and trying to come up with a cure. Solving problems where force and violence were not the answer was supposed to be his forte, and yet he drew blank trying to figure it out.

Nothing they had said had been lies so why should this be so hard? Why had they found each other so easily when they had been drinking? They hadn’t been that far out of it, there had to be something else, something besides the excitement of finally being able to touch. Another factor…

Armin had a flash of genius, which was sort of a gimmick of his, and he realized what had to be done.

Without speaking, Armin moved to the middle of the room, standing in front of Eren. That got his attention, at least, so Armin commenced with his plan, as Eren stared up at him. Unbuttoning his shirt from top to end, he revelled in how Eren scowl turned into a very eager looking surprise.

Last night, they had more or less torn off each other’s clothing, but maybe getting naked fast would help rekindle the urge from then. That was Armin’s hypothesis, as he shrugged off his shirt, and stood with his unimpressive frame in front of his beloved.

At the way Eren was staring, he felt his cheeks redden again, but it did the opposite of deter him. Anxious for more of that lustful look, Armin unbuckled the belt of his pants, and started to pull them down.

It had indeed been a tumultuous morning. To think that they had woken up, looked away from each other and put their clothes back on before having an honest conversation about their feelings seemed very detrimental in hindsight, but then again, they had been a bit reluctant to even speak of love until Armin had been by the door ready to leave.

Nevertheless, Armin thought as he stripped, it could all still work out without a hassle. Given the way Eren licked his lips when Armin stood in nothing but his briefs, he had reason to be optimistic.

It was always something Armin felt conscious about, when it came to removing that final layer in the communal wash rooms. Not about the size of his dick, per say, but more so the vulnerability of appearing fully nude. Even when he was alone with Eren right then, he felt the same worry, until he looked into Eren’s eyes, and was given the courage needed.

By the time Armin had taken off his underwear, bending down slowly to remove them without having to resort to clumsy and unflattering positions, his cock was already starting to perk up.

Eren sat silently on the edge still, but as Armin advanced towards him he got onto the bed and crawled back, giving room for his friend turned lover. His tongue had regained its senses, but his mouth as dry, as Armin got onto the bed after him and slowly crawled closer.

There was something feline to the movements, something so animalistic it was hard to imagine how someone like Armin could move like that. And it was as great a turn on as anything Eren could recall.

With his knees on either side of Eren’s thighs, Armin was straddling him, in all of his naked glory. Wordlessly, he started to tug at Eren’s shirt, expectantly locking eyes with him. They had never been good with telepathy, although they had tried to develop the talent together as children, but Eren could figure out what he wanted easily enough.

In a stark contrast to Armin’s barely noticeable muscles, Eren’s build was solid, outlining a six pack and a firm chest. Armin was far from shallow, but when Eren took off his shirt to show it off, his cock seemed very appreciative of the view.

Seated where he was, it felt natural for Armin to open up Eren’s pants as well. He kept his gaze cast down, and noticed the bulge below his hands. Unthinkingly, he palmed it, and the moan Eren let out sent blood rushing south. Armin needed no more motivation to pull down Eren’s pants and underwear as one, as quickly as he could.

Like when he had stared at Eren’s lips after exchanging their obligatory “I love you”s, he was struck with an overwhelming urge to taste it, when he saw Eren’s erection. Apparently his _show_ had gotten Eren like this, so it was only right that he took care of things. It might be that he was worthless at kissing, but he could figure out how to do this; at least that was what he tried convincing himself, when he straddled Eren’s knees and bent down his upper body, opening his mouth to take the cock inside.

“Damn,” he heard Eren breathe out. “I didn’t ever imagine that you would take the initiative.”

Armin froze, and rather than sucking cock, he sucked in air, staring at Eren with a most horrified look.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize-“

“What are you apologizing for?” Eren frowned, a strange look on him when his face was already twisted with arousal. “Come on, don’t stop now,” he chided, while he brought a hand to Armin’s head, pushing him down towards his erection.

Hesitantly, Armin took it into his mouth, but only at Eren’s request. Gone was his momentum; he had become too aware, now, too aware of the situation, of what he was even doing. Giving head, blowing off, sucking cock; he had Eren’s erection inside of his mouth, and he had no idea what he was supposed to do with it.

This was knowledge beyond his books, and he didn’t recall doing anything like it the night before. Last night was a blurry pleasure filled dream in the dark; not this stunted dance of the flesh in the morning light.

It wasn’t completely unpleasant, having Eren’s cock in his mouth. Even though he didn’t do anything but mind his teeth, Eren seemed to be enjoying it, and the organ throbbed.

Armin tried putting himself in Eren’s position, wondering what he would like in reverse. Opening his mouth wider, he could take even more of the cock inside, sliding his lips down to the base. Later, he would find out that this was called deep-throating, but he never made the connection, for he lacked a gag-reflex.

Caressing the cock with his tongue, he felt Eren shudder with his entire body, and the moans egged him on. Maybe, he thought as he sucked, maybe he was doing it somewhat well. He moved his head up, but the hand on his head was quick to push him down, and the motion was repeated as Eren started bucking his hips upwards.

The movements in themselves weren’t exactly sexy, and Armin was too self-conscious to lose himself in the pace, but the moans, and the way Eren trembled under him, were arousing beyond compare. To be the one to make Eren sound like that, to make him feel like that, was empowering in a way Armin had never really imagined. His sexual fantasies had been about love and pleasure – not this sense of exhilarating power.

Growing bolder, Armin suddenly stopped, and got up. Eren looked down at him, panting unevenly, with a questioning and unbelievable frustrated look.

“Armin,” he growled.

“Hold on, I want to try again,” Armin told him as he crawled up until his elbows were settled on either side of Eren’s head. Lowering his lips against Eren’s, they discovered that third time was the charm, by simply letting their lips move against each other without teeth or tongue, at least to a start.

With their bodies pressed together, Eren’s cock was rubbing against Armin’s thigh, hard as bone, and his own was squeezed between their stomachs. As they kissed, he couldn’t help but rut against Eren just for some wonderful friction, and it made him moan into the kiss.

Eren placed his hands on Armin’s waist, keeping him still, but soon they started to sneak down, until he was cupping Armin’s ass. His hands were strong, but his touch very tentative at first, testing the waters, until he grabbed painfully hard.

The cry leaving Armin’s mouth was probably a mix of a grunt of pain and a high pitched moan, and neither boy decided to figure out what it was. Armin decided to allow it, as he sucked on Eren’s lower lip unthinkingly. Eren’s hands continued to fondle his small ass, though gentler, feeling him up as much as he was able.

They parted from the kiss to breathe, and Armin barely noticed the bad morning breath as it was exhaled against his face.

“Yesterday,” Eren said. “We did it, right?” He was blushing worse than Armin had seem him ever do, even though he tried so hard to sound confident in his question. His hands were shaking, and since they were still very much placed on Armin’s ass, he could feel it.

Armin’s actual memory included tid-bits like the fact that they hadn’t really kissed, and he was pretty sure that there had been no blowjobs. Naturally, he concluded that it was very likely that they had done it, but his ass wasn’t sore, though if Eren’s was…

“I… assume as much.”

Eren nodded, trying to reassure himself. “Yeah, probably. So, we’re gonna… do it again. Right?”

“I want to,” Armin mumbled.

“Me too,” Eren replied. And though they were teenagers in love, horny and naked, lying on top of each other, they couldn’t quite look each other in the eyes as they confessed their lust.

Both were still for a moment, waiting for the other to start something. Armin’s cock was still throbbing between their bodies, and Eren’s hands were still gripping his ass, but they were mostly immobile, two insecure boys whom had no idea of how to proceed.

Discussing it would be even worse, thought Armin, as they were unable to even meet each other eyes after only saying as much. Ever since Eren’s comment about him taking the initiative, he felt too unfit to resume that role, and he wished, dearly, that Eren would take over. Eren was good with doing things, physical things, without putting too much thought into it. Couldn’t he use that ability of his now, when Armin needed it?

“Yes” was the answer to Armin’s frustrated question to no one. Eren proved as much when he flipped them around, and rolled on top of Armin. His weight was crushing, but in a nearly masochistic way, Armin found that he didn’t mind. Letting Eren take charge, he didn’t have to overthink it all, and since they had finally learnt how to, they kissed again in a ravishing fashion.

However, sad he was to find out, Eren wasn’t really good at leading. His movements were unfocused, kissing Armin, trying to feel up his body, rubbing his hand just once over Armin’s aching cock and then neglecting it for his thigh. As Armin tried to twist his body so that Eren would touch him where he loved it, Eren seemed to move the opposite direction. It seemed more and more like he was just trying to rub all of Armin’s body with those sweaty palms of his, and when it came to his knees, Armin thought that it had to end.

“Eren,” he said. “Do you see any oil or something?”

Eren stopped his movements and looked up, blinking like Armin was speaking gibberish, like oil was a concept too advanced for his brain to comprehend.

“Oil?”

And Armin realized that maybe they hadn’t really done it the last night after all, and maybe Eren was completely unaware about how sex between men worked, and maybe Armin had been alone with Reiner when the older boy had given him a quick “how to” guide and explained the necessity of lubrication. Maybe.

Armin moved away from under Eren and crawled towards the nightstand table, hoping to find something, but nothing but a quill in a bottle of ink (a major no-no according to Reiner and science) and paper was there.

“Does mechanical oil work?” Eren asked, and he pointed at a busted vertical gear by the door. They had no idea whom it belonged to, but Armin was quick to rise from the bed, still in his naked glory for Eren to pine after, and hurry over to it.

A small vial of oil meant to keep the gears moving was indeed placed in a pouch of the vertical gear belt, so Armin retrieved it gladly, and moved back to the bed. He leaned over Eren and kissed him softly, before holding up the vial with an eager smile. Thinking about what it would be used for, thinking about what they could now do, had him excited, up until the point where Eren asked:

“So, uh, what’s it for?”

Immediately, Armin’s smile dropped.

“Eren, do you know… What did you think we were gonna do?” he asked carefully.

Eren flushed, and he sat up, sheepishly averting his eyes.

“I thought… you know, I thought I would stick it in.”

Armin exhaled, glad that at least Eren got the memo on that part.

“Right. But we’re both men,” – though saying as much felt a tad ironic – “so we have to make the… the insertion smooth.”

He watched Eren think, and saw just the moment when realization hit him.

“Oh,” was Eren’s intelligent response. “How…?”

Most likely, his question was why Armin was informed on the subject, but Armin pretended to go with the more obvious interpretation, happy to guide their attention elsewhere. He wondered for a second if he should let Eren do it or not, but figured, a bit cynically, that Eren would do it wrong if given the chance.

Instead, Armin lay down on the bed, and opened the vial to smear two of his fingers on his right hand. Eren’s bewitched look was thankfully more of a turn on than it was intimidatingly nerve-wrecking, so he had enough courage to spread his legs. With his left hand, snuck under his body, he spread his ass, so that his right hand – and the oiled up index finger – gained access.

Taking a deep breath to brace himself, Armin closed his eyes and started inserting his finger. It was easier than he had expected, and it even felt a bit nice, for as odd a sensation it was. He moved it until it was fully inside, wiggled it around a bit, and then tried to push his middle finger inside of him as well. It made his cock twitch, and since his eyes were closed, it was easy to shut off his thoughts for a moment.

He rolled his hips against his fingers, letting them in deeper, and started to scissor his own opening. It hurt a bit, to stretch it, but he had to be thorough. Eren wasn’t too large, thankfully, but it wouldn’t hurt to be prepared.

At his actions, Eren made a whining, moaning sound, and Armin opened his eyes only to see that he had moved closer, now sitting between Armin’s spread legs. There was a desperation reading across his face so pure that Armin felt awful to deny him for another second. Withdrawing his fingers, he looked directly into Eren’s eyes, and spread his legs wider, wrapping them around Eren’s waist.

Constantly, for every microsecond Eren moved forward, he told himself to not overthink it, not overthink it, not overthink it; however; he had tendency to overthink it.

Eren pushed his cock down to align with the oiled up hole, but just as he was about to push himself forward, Armin held out a hand in front of his body, pleading “Wait!”

“What?” Eren growled, more acidly than he meant to. The sexual frustration he experienced wasn’t a novelty to him, but he acted like it was.

They were about to have sex, and regardless if they had done it last night or not – and Armin felt surer and surer for every second that it was a definite _not_ – it was a very significant thing to happen. He needed a second to just process that he had just prepared his asshole with fingers and mechanical oil, right in front of Eren, his best friend and now lover. He had sucked on Eren’s cock; a cock which would soon be inside of him via another hole, and they had kissed, really badly at first, but they had gotten better and even though Eren was absolutely useless at finding out how to touch him, he was still Eren, and his touch send electricity through his body. Not to mention-

“Armin, what?” Eren repeated, though gentler now, sensing Armin’s nervousness, perhaps.

That sweet tone did it. Armin nodded to him.

“Never mind. We’re ready, definitely,” he confirmed.

With his blessing, Eren plunged forward, and thankfully he excelled at this act, this basic, raw action of thrusting his hips forward, and digging his cock deep inside of Armin.

No fingers really helped prepare for the thickness of Eren’s length, and it hurt more than Armin would have liked, but he tilted his head back and masked his pain with a moan meant to encourage his lover. The pain was not all encompassing, at any rate, and being filled with Eren was a wonderful feeling in itself. He could easily focus on that.

Eren let out an almost wailing sound as he slid further in, his hands gripping onto Armin’s hips to hold him steady. He grunted as he settled himself, and Armin panted, trying to remain calm despite the unusual feeling of something shoved up down there.

“Armin, touch yourself,” Eren said, his voice breathy, husky, and so unlike the previous fumbling for words.

Without questioning it, Armin heeded them, and used his right hand, where the fingers were already slicked, to wrap around his own cock. At the motion, Eren licked his lips again, and he slid back out, and thrust himself forward again. Involuntarily, Armin jerked his hand up with Eren’s thrusting, and gasped, at both actions.

“Are you okay?” Eren asked, still settled inside of him as he leant over Armin’s body to get a look at his face.

Armin was panting hard, trying to get used to the feeling, but he managed to say “Yeah, good”, more or less, and it was a convincing enough argument for Eren to continue.

Pulling back out, and pushing back in, Eren quickly found a pace to his rhythmic movement. His thrusts were hard, rather than fast, and Armin mimicked them with his hand, stroking up and down his cock every time Eren pulled in and out. Their synchronized actions made it hard to trace the source; who set the pace, and who followed it, truly?

Armin’s cock was painfully hard, so he squeezed it harder, and started to move his hand faster. With his actions, Eren started thrusting faster as well, and his own moans gave away his nearing orgasm. The pain had gone away a long time ago, as the pleasure kept building, and Armin felt numb instead, unable to pick apart each separate thrust.

Then, from out of nowhere, Eren managed to hit his prostate, that wonderful gland Armin had been told of but completely forgotten about. As Eren’s cock rubbed against it, Armin bucked his hips up and groaned louder by far than he had before, twisting his head back as the feeling washed through his body.

Thankfully, Eren caught on quickly, and realized that he should keep hitting that spot, so he angled his thrusts skilfully to keep rubbing against it, over and over. Armin’s hand fell to the side, not needing that extra assistance, and he was starting to lose control of his body, at any rate. He kept moaning and moving his hips slightly at Eren’s permission to meet up against the thrusts, and when he came, he did so hard, his seed soiling his own chest. His final sound was meant to be “Eren”, but it would be too phony, he decided, so he settled for an innocuous groaning instead.

The sight, or maybe just the duration of the sex, had Eren climax soon after. He pulled out, but some of his seed remained inside of Armin, as he came with a clichéd, fake sounding and absolutely wonderful moan of his lover’s name.

Armin was dizzy, and just barely aware that Eren settled to lie beside him, but when he was pulled into a sideways cuddling situation, he didn’t complain. He could barely feel his lower body even as his consciousness began to clear, but it wasn’t quite as distressing as it should be.

“Eren,” he said, mostly because he loved the sound of his name.

“Armin,” his lover returned with an affectionate smile. “That was good.”

“Mm,” Armin agreed. Some seconds passed, but no more than six, until he added: “Though next time, we should probably make sure we have better oil, maybe an ointment or something. And we can try another position, Reiner told me about something called riding, and I liked the idea, I think I could do it, and-“

“-Hold up, _Reiner_ told you what?”

“-then there are of course, ah, doing it from the back, which sounds a bit scary, but I trust you so it will probably work out fine. Then I want to try to become better at giving head, I think I can get the hang of it, and if even I can do it, then I am sure you could try that too. Also-“

A hand was clasped over his mouth, so he looked up to meet Eren’s eyes.

“Armin, we don’t have to plan ahead for the next time,” Eren told him. “We should just do it when we feel like it.” He didn’t give Armin a chance to protest, either, as he was quick to kiss Armin instead as soon as he removed his hand.

His lips were gentle, soft, and thankfully much better than at first when they met with Armin’s. There were no uncomfortable grindings of teeth against teeth, and Eren let Armin’s tongue inside of his mouth instead, where he sucked on it, and let it dance with his own.

Truly, the whole thing had been more awkward than Armin had imagined it would be. There had certainly been elements of the act which had been particularly enjoyable, but the importance some people placed on the sex itself seemed ridiculous in hindsight.

The only true magic was the fact that it was Eren he had done it with, Armin thought as they kissed, and the rest of it were just odd bonuses. So long as he could have his untalented lover for himself, he knew it would always be perfect.

 


End file.
